


Battaglia tra fedeltà e amore

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Figlia [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Uno scontro tra Karai e Leonardo.Scritta per il: We are out for promptPrompt: Leo/Karai: La lama della katana riflette le lacrime nei suoi occhi.
Relationships: Karai/Leonardo (TMNT)
Series: Figlia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841545
Kudos: 1





	Battaglia tra fedeltà e amore

Battaglia tra fedeltà e amore

Leonardo non avrebbe mai voluto combattere contro Karai. Non si sarebbe mai aspettato che sarebbe cresciuto quel tipo di legame tra loro due.

Chi potrebbe mai immaginare notti di passione tra una tartaruga gigante e una bellissima donna orientale? Hanno sempre nascosto ogni cosa. Forse credevano che celando la loro relazione sarebbero riusciti a seppellire i loro sentimenti. Non è così.

Karai cerca di ignorare la stretta che l'afferra alla gola ogni volta che tenta di affondare un colpo mortale. Non può deludere suo padre. Lui le ha salvato la vita e lei gli deve la sua completa fedeltà. Quello è un nemico di Shredder e lei non può avere tentennamenti.

Leonardo sa che fermarla è l'unico modo per proteggere il suo anziano maestro e i suoi fratelli. La lama delle sue katane, però, riflette le lacrime nei suoi occhi.

In qualunque modo finirà quello scontro, sanno che una parte di loro morirà per sempre insieme all'altro. Niente sarà più come prima.


End file.
